dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Emotes
are a kind of action that your character can perform. Some of them, like sit (which slowly heals your character), have in-game uses, though most serve little real purpose. Emotes can be aquired in a number of ways, some are obtained via special emote puzzles, some are the rewards of quests while others are obtained straight from using certain scrolls. While most emotes are obtained in P2P areas, it is possible for F2P players to obtain a few of them. Finding Emotes Applause (/appl) * What it does: Your character claps hands over his head. * Location: (-2,-6) (Cave at (-3,-4) will lead you to (-2,-6)) * Players needed: 11 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# The switch for this puzzle cave entrance is on a cliff that must be accessed by going up one room and through the cave. Someone must activate this switch for the rest of the party. That person will not be able to make it through with the others, however with an organised group it is possible to make two trips, alternating who is left out, therefore allowing everyone to get the emote. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 5 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles needed to form a plus (+) sign and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /appl. Note: The person opening the door can make it inside, you just have to hurry. Wave (/bye) * What it does: Your character waves good-bye * Location: (4,1) * Players needed: 7 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# In the first room, walk down the staircase. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the third room, have one person standing on each of the 6 blank tiles and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /bye. Champion (/champ) * What it does: The character raises a golden trophy, causing all other players on the screen to applaud them. * Location: Not Applicable * Players needed: Not Applicable * Notes: :This emote is only given out to winners of "epic" events. It is unavailable to any other regular player. It was given to the winner of the Dofus Arena Tournament, to the first 200 on the Heroic Server Oto Mustam and as a reward to the best team of each server at the Goultarminator Challenge. In order to use it the full Champion Set must be worn. Cross arms (/cross) * What it does: Your character crosses his arms. * Location: (10,-24) * Players needed: 10 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Stand on the black and white tile to open the cave and enter. *# Move on to the next room to see a 9x9 grid with some numbers on them. Sudoku, no? *# Stand on the blue squares depicted in the image to the right. Nine players are needed. *# Pull the lever and enter the next room. The 10th person needed needs to pull the lever while the other nine stay on the tiles. Click on the glowing statue to get your brand new /cross emote. Note: this emote can no longer be obtained as f2p. Show fear (/fear) * What it does: Your character crouches in fear, covering his head. * Location: (19,25) - (Closest Zaap is 13,26) * Players needed: 1 * How to acquire: Enter the building. :It is possible for F2P players to get this emote. Hi (/hi) * What it does: Your character bows in greeting. * Location: (13,21) * Players needed: Enough to reach room 14. * How to acquire: Reach room 14 of the Blacksmith Dungeon and click on the podium. Because it requires the ability to enter a dungeon outside of Astrub, /hi cannot be obtained by F2P characters. Kiss (/kiss) * What it does: Your character blows a kiss with a little floaty heart. * Location: Don Rouann (1,0) - (Closest Zaap is -2,0) * Players needed: 1 * How to acquire: Complete the quest *# Speak with Don Rouann (optional) *# Acquire 1 Crab Pincer. Crab pincers drop from Crabs. For low-level characters, (12,4), (13,1) or (12,0) are recommended. *# Speak with Don Rouann and give him the crab pincer. *# Answer his questions as follows: *## Declare this question to be idiotic *## That depends *## It depends on the day, the context, the couple... *# Wait until the Secret Hour. The Secret Hour is between midnight (0:00) and 01:00, game time. You can see the in-game time by choosing clock in the portrait/compass/clock circle/mini map or by typing /time in the chat. *# Speak with Don Rouann during the Secret Hour and receive the /kiss emote. Notes: Because it requires the ability to speak to an NPC outside of Astrub, /kiss cannot be obtained by free to play characters. Get mad (/mad) * What it does: Your character shakes his fist in defiance. * Location: (-6,24) * Players needed: 7 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the switch outside the cave to enter. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room (see diagram) and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /mad. Beware of the Dreggons, they are aggressive and pretty strong, so make sure that you have a high lvl to make the way easier, or else try to avoid them by taking longer ways to the dungeon. F2P don't have this problem and can take an easy way up to the cave. Release gases (/oups) * What it does: lets your character make a loud fart noise * Location: (-4,12) Right after the entrance to the swamp. * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Use the scroll ** This emote is dropped by Crocodyls in the form of a scroll called Wind of Panic Scroll. These Crocodyls are in big groups so be sure to bring help . Once you have the item, double click it in your inventory to use it and gain the emote. Large groups are recommended for higher drop rates, and the monsters might be non-trivial. Notes: Because it requires the ability to fight to a monster outside of Astrub, /Oups cannot be obtained by free to play characters (unless one is able to purchase the scroll from a pay to play character). Rock, Paper, Scissors (/pfc1 /pfc2 /pfc3) * What it does: Plays rock, paper, scissors * Location: Grizmine (2,-1) * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Complete the quest *# Buy "Secrets of Squirrels Language" book (50 kamas) at the library (4,1) to understand squirrel talk. The book must be bought to get the dialogue options with the Squirrel. You must buy the book so you can answer the question. *# Acquire 1 Hazelnut. The easiest way to get Hazelnut is from boars or buy it in a sellroom. *# Speak to Clairvoyant Squirrel (5,21). He is often hidden among the trees at the top of the screen, so turning on the transparency in the option menu can be practical. *# The first conversation has only one answer. In the second, choose "Givik ink hizilnik". The squirrel will accept certain other items (boar snout, arachnee leg, blue larva skin, mushroom), but these will not advance the quest. Only Hazelnut will advance the quest. The third conversation, again, has only one answer. *# After you have given the Hazelnut, you should see a "Perceptiveness" icon at the top of your screen. *# Proceed carefully to Grizmine, who is upstairs at (2,-1). Entering combat of any kind will cancel the perception effect, which means you have to return to the squirrel and give another Hazelnut. You can use the zaaps though, so you might want to consider recalling to whichever zaap you're saved at and zaaping to -2, 0 (assuming you've activated it). *# Play Paper-Rock-Scissors with Grizmine until you win. You will always win on the first round, 50% on the second round, and then either 100% (with perception) or 0% (without) on the third. *# After you win, a message will tell you that you have acquired /pfc1 (rock), /pfc2 (leaf/paper) and /pfc3 (scissors). (A quick note: This emote is called PFC because of the French names for Rock, Paper, and Scissors. Rock (or Stone) = Pierre, Paper = Feuille, and Scissors = Ciseaux.) Notes: Because it requires the ability to speak to an NPC outside of Astrub, /pfc cannot be obtained by free to play characters. Play the flute (/pipo) * What it does: The character plays a flute, causing a little musical note to rise up. *'How to acquire': You must equip the item Sarr Ys' Flute. * Players needed: 1~2 * Notes: :Only available with special events; * It was given to several players on Jiva after the Christmas Contest 2004. * The prize for a Bard Contest on Djaul in 2006. * The winner of the Piwate Event on Shika. * The top three highest leveled players in the first week of Solar's opening. * Winners of the Gobbowl World Cup competition (2010). * Winners of the Songify contest 2011. * The winners of the Saint Ballotwine's Game (2012). Point (/point) *'What it does:' The character points. *'Location:' End of the Pandikazes' Hideout. *'Players needed:' Enough to complete the dungeon. *'Note:' It is learned by using the 'Point Your Finger' Scroll, similar to /oups, which is gained as a drop from Crocodyl mobs. Rest (/rest) *'What it does:' The character takes a more relaxed pose than /sit. *'Location:' Sand Dungeon *'Players needed:' Enough to complete the dungeon. *'Notes:' :This emote heals you the same way /sit does. Sit (/sit) Note: The sit emote is automatically given to all new characters, and can no longer be obtained through this quest. This quest information is left in for archival and as part of the Terra Cogita Manuscript quest, where you need to enter the final room of the cave. * What it does: Your character sits down, regaining health. * Location: (-2, 2) * Players needed: 10 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the tile switch to open the cave (the switch is in the lower right corner of the map, partially hidden by trees) *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room (a "T") and pull the lever. Show weapon (/weap) * What it does: Your character holds up his current weapon. (Very intimidating, isn't it?) * Location: (-6,5) * Players Needed: 5 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle # Get to the Bwork Camp, through the cave in -1, 8. # Get to the most north-western point in the Bwork Camp (-6,5). # Get someone to stand on the tile, behind the bush, on the lower-left corner of your screen. # In the first room, step onto all black tiles. # In the second room, step between the black tiles. Get one person to stand on a middle tile for the northern square, one person on the middle tile of the western square, one on the north-eastern tile in the southern square and let one person stand on the middle tile of the eastern square. (Draw a line between two black tiles, and stand on a blank tile on that imaginary line. There should be only one option on each square that way.) # In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /weap. Note: Bworks are only aggressive to P2P players, so F2P characters will be fine. Its quite handy when you need the F2P player to open the door to the cave for you, saving you from getting aggressed. Flowers (/flower) * What it does: Your character presents a flower. * How to acquire: In order to obtain Flowers you must complete the Canny Balls quest. * Flower Emote in realtime. Give a gift (/gift) * What it does: Your character presents a gift. * How to acquire: In order to obtain this emote you must complete the Kwismas Dungeon . Cry (/cry) * What it does: Your character bursts into tears. * How to acquire: In order to obtain Cry you must complete the Ghost on ghost action quest. Laugh (/laugh) * What it does: Your character points and laughs. * How to acquire: In order to obtain /laugh, you must complete the Barnaby in space quest. Refuse (/no) * What it does: Your character will cross its arms and then shake the index finger in a 'No' motion. * How to acquire: In order to obtain Refuse you must complete the The Ascension quest. Hands on hips (/hips) * What it does: The character put their hands on their hips. * Location: Brumen Tinctorias's Laboratory * Players needed: Enough to complete the dungeon. * How to acquire: In order to obtain /hips, you must complete the Where did 7 Company go? quest. Skidmark (/shit) * What it does: 'Your character wipes there shoe on the ground. * '''Location: 'Dragon Pig Dungeon, dropped in the Gorgoyle room. * '''Players needed: '''As many as it takes to kill the Gorgoyle. * '''How to acquire: '''Kill the Gorgoyle. Manolias (/manolias) * '''What it does: Your character kneels and holds up a Manolia Flower. * Location: Islands of Wakfu. * Players needed: One. * How to acquire: Obtain the secret achievement “Hater” in the Xbox 360 game Islands of Wakfu. Reckless Emote (/iop) *'What it does: '''Your character creates a fiery aura around themself, then follows by making a burst of energy around themself. *'Location: ' Ankama Shop. *'Players needed: ' One. *'How to acquire: ' Purchase the Iop figurine from the Ankama Shop. Superhero (/superhero) *'What it does:' Your character strikes a series of martial arts poses. The outcome can be different every time you use it. * '''Location:' Pinki Crater * Players needed: 'As many as it takes to defeat Grozilla and Grasmera. *'How to acquire: Complete the quest Being a hero? It's a question of attitude. Kneel (/seiza) *'What it does:' Your character kneels. * Players needed: ' 1 *'How to acquire: Complete all of Master Yakasi's quests in Incarnam and complete the quest Remarkyble Advice in Astrub. This unlocks a class-specific quest of Devotion which you can start at your class statue. Note: F2P players can not get this emote. Thumbs Down (/thumbsdown) ** What it does: The character gives a "thumbs down". ** Players needed: ''' 1 ** '''How to acquire: Exchange for 1000 Kolossokens with Glad Yator at (-13,-29). Thumbs Up (/thumbsup) ** What it does: The character gives a "thumbs up". ** Players needed: ''' 1 ** '''How to acquire: Exchange for 1000 Kolossokens with Glad Yator at (-13,-29). Freezing Emote (/freeze) *'What it does': Your character uses the emote and it makes him shake his hands. * Location: Kwismas Island * Players needed: 1 * How to acquire: Finishing the quest The Thwee King's Star during Kwismas Island (2011~2012). Lizard (/rps4) ' What it does: 'Your character plays rock/paper/scissors, and shows a Lizard instead of the formal 3 normally used. '''Location: 'Archipelago of Vulkania. '''Players Needed: '''One. '''How to aquire: '''Complete quests assigned by Seamus Tard (located at -49, 47) until your character has received 20 Otomaisle Scarfs. Ask Seamus Tard who's winning, and visit the emote mini-island. Spok (/rps5) " What it does': '''Your character plays rock/paper/scissors , and shows a Spok instead of the formal 3 normally used.'' Location: '''Archipelago of Vulkania. '''Players Needed: '''One. '''How to aquire: '''Complete quests assigned by Huckle Ingon (located at -54, 34) until your character has received 20 Vulkorog Scarfs. Ask Huckle Ingon who's winning, and visit the emote mini-island. Auras Power Aura (/aura) ** '''What it does: Displays the characters level 100 or level 200 aura. ** How to acquire: Be between levels 100~199 for the level 100 aura, or level 200 for the level 200 aura. Bloody Aura (/bat) ** What it does: Displays the Vampyre aura. ** How to acquire: Equip any piece of the Cursed Vampyre set Nelween's Aura (/nelwynn) ** What it does: Displays Nelween's aura. ** How to acquire: Equip all the pieces of Nelween Set ** Aura in realtime Bluish aura of the Ancestral Platypus (/platypus) ** What it does: Your Character uses an azure aura that looks like little diamonds rising from the ground. ** Location: 'Islands of Wakfu. **'Players needed: 'One. **'How to acquire : Obtain the Guardian Achievement in Islands of Wakfu. Unreleased Emotes There are a few emotes which have been seen (in videos from Ankama etc.) but not released in game. As with anything of this sort information may change. Juggle (Unknown) ** What it does: The character starts juggling balls up in the air. . . . . . (/...) ** What it does: A bird flies behind the character, leaving dots behind it. Play the Guitar (/guitar) ** What it does: The character plays a guitar, causing a little musical note to rise up. Read a book ** What it does: The character flips through a book. Others Taken from Dofus 2 files. harp.png trumpet.png spring.png snow.png snot.png sleep.png pray.png music.png ice.png food.png drum.png chick.png cards.png blush.png grin.png Teamwork / Social Engineering When dealing with a random group of players while trying to solve an emote puzzle, a great deal of patience is required. When giving instructions, try to add the name of the person that you are addressing, as many newbies will either assume that everything spoken in the room is directed personally at them, or will ignore anything that is not personally directed to them. Try not to get too angry with players who seem unresponsive. Many Dofus players do not speak English very well and may not understand you. Useful Tip: When in a room containing a puzzle with tiles, a good method of getting people where you want them is to first order everyone into a corner of the room. Then tell each player, one by one, where to go/which tile to step on. To accomplish this feat, you should probably tell everyone beforehand that when you call their name, you will first walk to the tile they are supposed to step on. Then when it is time to organize everyone and place them in the right positions, call their name (one by one), walk to the tile they're supposed to be on, and then go back towards the corner. Try to be last, and make sure that before you step on your tile, check that everyone knows who is going to pull the lever. This way everyone doesn't scramble to the lever and mess things up. de:Emote es:Actitudes Category:Game information